Harry Potter's Lessons on PDA
by tranquil storm
Summary: Harry seems to be amusing the public more often with his not-so-hidden affection towards a blonde Slytherin… and for once he’s enjoying all the attention. Slash; H/D. Post-Voldie. [chapter2up]
1. Lesson 1: Prologue

Title: Harry Potter's Lessons on PDA (Public Display of Affection)

Author: tranquil storm

Warnings: slash, mushiness, and a naughty Harry Potter. Necessary OOC-ness, for the whole point of the fic. 

A/N: hehe… this is my first HP slash fic, so if ever you are to review, please be gentle. 

Summary: Harry seems to be amusing the public more often with his not-so-hidden affection towards a blonde Slytherin… and for once he is enjoying all the attention. Slash; H/D. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning found a very happy Harry Potter in the Great Hall.

The first thing he saw at dawn was his 15-page History of Magic homework shredded to multiple pieces due to his roommate's new pet rat. He tripped twice on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He found out that he forgot to do yet another Transfiguration homework whilst bumping his head on the portrait hole. Transfiguration was his first class of the day. He tripped three more times on his way to the Great Hall, proving that man can be as clumsy as such. 

But despite all these, Harry Potter was all smiles. 

He didn't even roll his eyes when Hermione and Ron ensued into a snogfest so early in the morning.

Partly because his giddiness could rival that of a blushing schoolgirl's, and the-other-partly because he might be doing the same thing soon. 

You see, today was the day after the night he had kissed Draco Malfoy. Today was the day after the night he finally was given the rare opportunity to feel the other boy's lips, which tasted of absolutely everything that could be described as nice. Today was the day after the night that he saw Draco's cheeks redden for the very first time, and shyly whisper that they could give it a chance. Give Harry, the boy who had been fantasizing about the blonde Slytherin for the longest time, a chance. 

And _today _was the day that he was going to get to flaunt his new boyfriend in the face of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A grin rapidly made its way to Harry's face yet again, his mind twirling on a single thought. Draco, Draco, Draco. 

If you got it, flaunt it…

Harry suddenly had the urge to find out whoever made that quote and thank him for all he was worth. 

But not before he got hold of Draco, who should be here by now.

But isn't. 

He picked on his food unconsciously, eyes trained on the doors that Slytherins go through every morning. 

10 seconds later, Harry Potter switched from giddy to anxious. Draco still wasn't here. Unwelcome thoughts entered his brain and his smile dissipated slightly. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he didn't want to see Harry today, thought of last night as a bad, bad dream. Maybe he decided to fly to Taiwan in order to escape-- 

Then the doors swung open and in came the sole purpose of Harry's life at that moment. 

It took a grand total of 1.5 more seconds for Harry's heart to leap out of control in his chest. His excitement could have killed him right there, could have left him dead on the Great Hall, a huge grin on his face despite a halted pulse, but his emotions decided to tone down themselves for his sake. The Boy-Who-Lived can't possibly die in such a corny way. He's Harry Potter, and when he dies it should be a grand death. If his life ended here, he would then be named Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Live-Then-Died-Because-He-Was-Just-Too-Damn-Excited-To-See-His-Gorgeous-Boyfriend-Oh-Didn't-Anyone-Tell-You-That-He's-Bi. 

Instead he jumped out of his seat and let an unadulterated smile invade his face. Draco spotted his figure and even from three tables away, Harry could make out rose-tinted cheeks. 

Harry really didn't care if the Gryffindors were wondering why he was practically skipping towards his 'archenemy', with a big happy smile. 

Draco just waited on the other end, wondering what fate had in store for him when Harry finally reached his location. 

"Hey" the smiling boy greeted.

"Er.. Hi. " said Draco intelligently, then bit his lip in embarrassment. A Malfoy is never at loss for words, meaning a Malfoy must not ever say 'er'. But then again, a Malfoy is said to never blush either. And he seemed to be defying both facts at the same time. 

His blood vessels are working on overload, and his throat seemed to have something stuck in it. 

Before he could ponder on what that something was, his face was suddenly inches from Harry's highly delighted one. It seems that in one swift motion, Harry had gotten hold on his arse and was using it for his own selfish benefits. It wasn't much of a surprise when almost everyone took large intakes of breath at this gesture. It should have been a real shock, because even Ron and Hermione stopped their little game of tonsil hockey. 

"Potter-" 

"_Harry",_ the owner of the name corrected. 

Draco sighed and continued on. "_Harry_, I would deeply appreciate it if you put your hands back where they belong" 

"They _are_ where they belong" Harry's smile remained plastered on his face, his hands not leaving their post, and his green eyes twinkling with… mischief? 

Draco smirked. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be noble. I didn't know perversion was one of your traits as well."

"We're not perverted. Well, not usually. It's your fault I became like this anyway." Harry's face was getting closer and closer by the second. 

"And just how did it become my fault that your mind is as filthy as an old dumpster?" Draco retorted, willing all anatomical forces to stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks again at the decreasing distance between he and Harry. 

His efforts came to no avail, because when Harry's lips claimed his, all anatomical forces thought it best that his cheeks give way to all the redness his body could offer. They seemed to be controlling his arms as well, because wrapping them around Harry's neck surely could not have been Draco's doing. 

When Harry pulled away, mainly due to the known fact that oxygen is a much-needed factor in life, he whispered finally, "Because, Draco, your sexiness is polluting."

The blonde didn't even mind the absolute lameness of the pick-up line because Harry dominated his mouth once again, not caring at all when the Great Hall exploded with laughter, cheers, random hoots, and other sounds that were undistinguishable amidst the high percent of amusement. 

And that was Harry Potter's first lesson on PDA. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, a review would be highly appreciated, so if you have a kind heart, then click on the 'Go' button on the lower left corner, and make a simple-minded girl happy! 

Flames will be used to fry marshmallows in my midnight bonfire, then spit upon. Constructive criticism is most welcome, though. J 


	2. Lesson 2: The Game of Quidditch

Title: Harry Potter's Lessons on PDA (Public Display of Affection)

Author: tranquil storm

Warnings: slash, mushiness, and a naughty Harry Potter. Necessary OOC-ness, for the whole point of the fic. This is pure fun, so can we not think about Voldie and Lucius for a while? 

Disclaimer: I would love to own Draco and all HP characters, but alas, I am only a fan. 

Summary: Harry seems to be amusing the public more often with his not-so-hidden affection towards a blonde Slytherin… and for once he is enjoying all the attention. Post-Voldemort. Slash; H/D. 

A/N: hehe… this is my first HP slash fic, so if ever you are to review, please be gentle. I decided to input some more chappies, for the sake of the relentless D/H moments entering my biology exam drained mind… I thought this one up while trying to figure out how the Kreb Cycle works…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy slumped on his broom, and looked around the Quidditch field with lazy eyes. 

"Found it yet?" he said dully as Harry Potter returned from his roundabout in the dim field.

"Nope" said the boy in question and Draco dropped his head in silent frustration.

A Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin had started eons ago, and the neither of the two seekers has found the Golden Snitch to date. The rest of the team had given up when they tied at 450 points each, and agreed that the winner will be decided when the Snitch is found. 

As enjoyable as the game was, they really weren't very keen on playing after 12 hours of flying around and shooting really heavy balls in high hoops. 

The two Seekers were still on their brooms flying around listlessly, as an audience full of yawning wizards and witches watched on with dissipating interest. 

"Where the hell is it?!" Draco finally burst angrily as he stopped in mid-air "that blasted thing must've flown away to some place, _any place_ other than this damn field!"

Harry smiled as Draco breathed heavily, cheeks turning a light shade of pink in his chagrin.

The bespectacled boy flew to his lover and when he was near enough, whispered "You know, you look really adorable when you're angry."

Draco turned to him with narrowed eyes and hissed, "I do _not _look _adorable. _And if you dare say that again I will definitely be angry, but will come nowhere _close_ to _adorable_." 

Harry chuckled and flew away, leaving Draco with an additional irritation as he did. 

Draco 'hmphed' and spun away in the opposite direction, muttering something about his 'manliness' and stupid boyfriends who don't respect said 'manliness'. 

The blonde watched jealously at the other players who were comfortably sitting on the grass, and muttered more things about useless teammates and really soft-looking grass. 

"It doeslook really tempting to come down, doesn't it?" Harry commented as if they had been having a conversation previously. 

Draco was not one to appreciate this and said, "Well, after having my arse perched on a broom for God knows how long, that would be very likely wouldn't it? And will you top sneaking up on people like that? I have this thing I'd like to refer to as personal space, you know." 

"I only sneak up on_ you_, and I can do whatever I want in this field. The air didn't exactly put up a special barrier around you that had your name on it." Harry said calmly as he flew closer. 

Draco rolled his eyes and retorted, "The world you grew up in must have had no decency or anything of the same range as that, did it?"

"I'd like to think so. Then you wouldn't have to blame me for doing what I'm about to do" 

Then Harry smiled _that _smile. 

__

That smile that was Draco's cue to get away from Harry while he still can. _That _smile was Harry's way of saying, "I'm coming to get you. You can try to run away, but you know I'll catch you, so there really is no use in trying".

Harry's previous words really weren't really necessary because he had already put on _that _smile. 

Draco shifted his broom away from Harry with the cautiousness of a man in danger of being bitten by a snake. Slowly, as to not to break into a chase.

"I'll go look for the Snitch." Draco said urgently when Harry moved closer, all signs of anger converted to panic. 

"Do you know how hard it is to be in the same airspace as you are, and not be able to touch you?" Harry said with _that _smile, paying no heed to Draco's prior statement.

"Actually, I don't. Not all of us are horny Seekers who seek more than they're supposed to." Draco said coolly, though he edged a bit farther from his opponent. 

Harry chuckled. "Good one"

"Thank you." 

"It won't change the inevitable though. I'm still going to come for you."

"This is a large field, Harry. You could go on chasing me for hours." 

"I'm not tired."

"Me neither. So don't expect me to just fall into your arms."

"I have a Firebolt" 

"So?"

Harry smiled. "It's a fast broom. I also have this tiny thing called determination in addition to that. With those, it isn't impossible for you to 'just fall into my arms'." 

"Dream on" 

And in two seconds Draco had zoomed off with Harry tailing not very far behind. The audience restored their enthusiasm as the two became mere blurs in the field. 

Draco smiled as the air rushed past him. Harry was definitely dreaming if he thought that he could—

"The Snitch!"

Okay, so it was either Draco was really stupid or Harry had a hidden talent for acting and extremely convincing voice alteration. Draco would have liked to believe it was the latter, because of his pride that put the highest mountain to shame, and all. 

But either way, the result was the same. 

The moment the words reached Draco's ears, he automatically sped to where Harry was racing toward. 

And the very second his broom touched the earth, he stumbled in a manner with as less grace as possible. He could have tried to _not _fall onto the grass, and was rather thankful when something prevented his face from kissing the green things, and held on tightly to whatever he could. It all happened so fast that his mind went temporarily blank. 

"What the hell?" Draco had said before he realized his stupid, stupid, stupid mistake. 

Why would Harry share the knowledge of where the Snitch was? 

Of course, all Harry wanted was to get him at an arm's length and the opportunity for a snog session.

__

Oh crap. 

Draco averted his eyes from the green things only to find Harry Potter's face a foot away, and then he realized something that made him want to perform the Avada Kedavra curse on himself. 

He was caught about the waist by the other boy's arm, with his own hands clinging on to the red robes. 

You could describe it as that, or you could say that Draco Malfoy fell into Harry Potter's arms. 

Draco let go of the cloth and fidgeted with all his fidgeting power. Harry struggled to keep Draco from getting away. Draco cursed and Harry merely smiled.

All that movement made the couple fall onto dewy grass. 

The green-eyed boy was on top of a highly disoriented Draco, his knees on either side of the 

Slytherin's waist and his hands trapping the blonde head. 

"Get off me—"

"No."

"_Get_ off—"

Harry's lips came crashing down. Draco sagged and squirmed and sighed and eventually melted into the kiss, just like Harry knew he would. 

He even started to close his eyes, but not before a flash of gold came to view. His eyelids shot open and when he looked above Harry's head he could have laughed. 

He could have, if the boy on top of him wasn't kissing him senseless.

So he just reached above Harry's raven head in daze and caught the Golden Snitch. 

The stands went even wilder than they have when Harry tackled him, and the announcer seemed 

to have realized what his job was when his voice declared "And Draco Malfoy has caught the 

Snitch! That's one hundred and fifty more points to Slytherin who has officially won this match!" 

Harry pulled away. 

Draco expected him to say that he was a cheating bastard who didn't know what the word fairness meant, but what he received was another soft and chaste kiss on his pink lips. 

And _that_ smile, again.

"Congratulations."

And then he bent down lower to whisper in a rough voice that came out as nothing but seductive, "We should celebrate." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, a review would be highly appreciated, so if you have a kind heart, then click on the 'Go' button on the lower left corner, and make a simple-minded girl happy! 

Flames will be used to fry marshmallows in my midnight bonfire, then spit upon. Constructive criticism is most welcome, though! ^.^


End file.
